Light and Dark
by Hikorichan
Summary: A world of blackness, a beautiful star, and the pain of the light.


A/N: This was written for the 2015 Summer of Severus Comment Fest on Livejournal. The prompts were "lost in space" and "aliens." Thank you to my beta AdelaideArcher.

* * *

 **Light and Dark**

Severus couldn't remember what happened before he arrived in the dark.

It was as if he was a Muggle astronaut dropped at the edge of space, beyond the light of the trillions of suns, so there existed only him and an infinite, inky night.

He wore black robes that fluttered behind him as if picked up by a wind, but he felt nothing, thought nothing, was nothing.

He floated for what seemed like eternity, a leaf on the stream of the cosmos, only aware of the peace of the boundless black. It was the first time since escaping his mother's womb he had felt at peace.

* * *

There was nothing, and then there was pain. White light. Unintelligible voices.

He could only make out shapes and shadows. A crowd of white moons with dark eyes loomed over him as he lay on some sort of gurney. He could feel he was naked. They kept prodding him with long, thin probes.

Severus screamed.

What were these things that had him?

It hurt.

Gods it hurt.

Why were they doing this? Why had they taken him from the still of the black?

Severus screamed again, and thrashed, but they held him down.

A burst of magic, a blinding blue light taking him away, and then there was nothing again.

* * *

The pain had disappeared, as had the beings. Severus floated in fathomless space.

As he drifted along, a single star bloomed in front him like a flower, glowing brightly. It pulsed with light, a cosmic angel in the blackness of the universe.

"Severus," said the star, and Severus felt suddenly comforted. He was no longer alone.

Severus didn't think it odd, for some reason, that a star was speaking to him. It didn't seem strange here, where he floated in space like a jellyfish in the sea.

"You're going to be okay, Severus," continued the star. It had a soft, female voice that reminded him of cherry blossoms floating in a light spring breeze. Each word was a petal, soft and pink and delicate. They drifted lightly to him from the star, and caressed his pale skin.

Severus was content here, floating with his star. It was peaceful. He never wanted to leave.

But he did.

* * *

He awoke again in the room, staring into whiteness.

The pain had receded, but he could not move. He missed the darkness and his star.

A single creature loomed over his bed, watching him with its large depthless eyes. Its mouth, like a small, wet cavern, opened and closed as if it was speaking, but nothing came out.

He tried to yell at it to let him go, but only a hoarse croak escaped his throat.

What had the creatures done to him?

He wanted to move, wanted to escape, but could do nothing. The alien touched his face with pale, shadowy fingers, and he wanted to flinch. A meek whine escaped his throat.

He saw the blue light of magic, and felt joy to be taken away again.

* * *

"Rest, Severus," said his star. She had grown since he'd seen her last. She shone brightly, bathing him in soft pink light. She was a flower in full bloom. Beautiful. Radiant.

Severus sighed. His body felt weightless as he floated, staring at his beautiful star.

"I love you."

Severus loved her too. His star would never leave him, unlike all the humans in his life. Memories of his life played in his mind. Where were those people now? Were they still fighting the Dark Lord? Had Potter fulfilled his destiny?

Did it even matter now that he was here?

Severus looked at his star and smiled. Perhaps not.

"Severus," she said, a petal brushing over his lips. Severus wished he had a way to kiss his star, to show her his affection for her light.

* * *

There was pain again, and the shadowy beings with their probes.

"No," Severus managed to croak, and one of the aliens quickly covered his mouth with a cold, clammy hand. Something was poured down his throat, and Severus was forced to swallow it as the being pinched his nose and rubbed his throat. The others held him down as they prodded him with their sticks.

Severus felt vulnerable, humiliated. He still could not move. Where was his wand? Where was his magic?

Where, where was his beautiful star and his peaceful night?

The aliens talked in warbled voices over his body, and one shook its large head, its eyes half closed.

There was blue light, and then he was gone again.

* * *

His star had grown darker, her colour like the pink of a virgin rose.

"Oh, Severus, I can't let you go," said his star. "Please don't leave me."

Severus didn't want to go. He never wanted to leave his star.

He didn't want to go back to the place with the aliens and their probes. They scared him as much as the Dark Lord, as much as his promise to Albus to tell Potter of his destiny.

He wanted to stay here, with his star, forever lost in space.

She bathed him in soft light, her words playing across his skin, and though he was happy here with her, he ached to hold her. Severus curled his arms around himself as if he could grasp the glow that flickered over his robes.

"Severus," said his star. "You're lost. I need you to come back to me."

Back? But he was here!

 _I'm here, my star_ , he thought, throwing his hands above his head. _I'm here!_

His star pulsed, once, and then suddenly she was fading. Light pink pulsed to rosy wine, and rosy wine to a deep blush, and blush to a smear of strawberry red.

"Please, Severus," begged his star, winking ever darker in the sky.

Severus was confused. Why was his star fading like a bloom withering on the vine? She was meant to stay with him. She wasn't supposed to leave like the others! Severus felt his chest clench in pain.

"No!" he screamed, suddenly finding his voice.

"Severus!" cried the star.

"My star! Don't go!" he yelled, trying to run towards her, but only falling further into the black as she faded ever dimmer.

"Oh Gods! Severus!" Her light had changed to a crimson glow, like a reflection of blood staining his skin.

"Please!" screamed Severus. "Please, please don't leave me!"

"I'm right here!" yelled the star. "Come back to me, Severus! Come back!"

"I'm coming!" Severus yelled, and he gathered himself with all his might, and with a great force pushed himself towards her, his fingers reaching, grasping, hoping to touch her burgundy light, to grasp but a single petal of her loveliness…

* * *

Severus opened his eyes to a white haze.

"Severus!" called a voice. It sounded like blossoms on the wind, softened by the dampness of rain.

His star! Could it be? Had he reached her? Was the light not the cruel alien hold, but the enveloping comfort of her beautiful glow?

He groaned, trying to reach out to her.

"Shh, Severus, don't move," cooed the voice, stilling his hand with her blooms. "I'm here." A soft flower touched his cheek. It felt warm and slightly damp. He closed his eyes.

"My star," he sighed.

"He's awake? Let me check him over," said another voice. He wanted it to go away. All he wanted was his star.

Swirls of magic played like galaxies behind his eyelids, and then he heard, "Still a ways to go yet, but I think we're out of the woods. I'll leave you alone for a while. Don't talk too long. Give him these. He needs to rest."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," said his star. The name jogged something in his mind.

His eyes fluttered open, and the white began to fade, but this time he knew his star was still with him—petals were floating over his left hand—so he didn't panic, didn't run, didn't shout.

Slowly shapes began to appear draped in a soft golden glow, and then a room came into focus, along with a young woman sitting beside his bed. Her curly brown hair spilled over her shoulders, glowing amber eyes puffy and smudged with dampness. She was holding his hand, her fingers brushing over his pale skin.

She was lovely. His star. She was always there, bringing light in the endless darkness.

"Severus? Severus can you hear me?" she asked, her voice bright with unshed tears.

"Yes," he replied, his voice rough and weak. "Oh Severus, I thought I was going to lose you." Tears suddenly spilled down her cheeks, sparkling in the dim light. She leaned across his body and hugged him close, and Severus buried his face in her hair, breathing in her floral scent.

When she pulled away, she wiped her cheeks with her sleeves, and Severus asked, "Hermione? Where am I? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Severus shook his head, and felt a bandage covering his neck. He'd been hurt?

"Voldemort—"

Severus jerked at the name.

"—It's okay love, he's dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, Harry killed him. It's all over, love."

"But… how did I get here? What happened? I don't remember…"

"Voldemort tried to kill you with his snake," said Hermione sadly. "I thought I'd lost you, and then we nearly did, twice."

"The aliens…"

"Aliens? What are you talking about?"

"It hurt, and there were… I thought they were aliens."

"Not aliens, love, healers. You were dying, and out of your mind."

"And the rest of the time?"

"In a coma."

"I was with you in the dark, my star."


End file.
